It's a LONG Story
by Sprinkles35
Summary: Cameron Morgan, spy legacy, and her friends go to normal high school for their senior year. Why? to protect a certain green eyed smirk machine from getting kidnapped. That smirk machine is not a spy! Just a popular teenage boy, with quite the hypnotizing eyes! Will romance get in the way of the gang's objective? Or will it help?
1. Chapter 1

**Well…Well...Well. You're caught reading my story! Gold star for you and you and you! This story is basically just as the summary describes it. Review, follow, fav it! You know you want to! You want to! Yes you do!**

It's a LONG Story

CPOV

Macey and I were primping up in the mirror to get ready to go to town. (Yes Cammie was primping in the mirror. In this story I make her a little like Macey) I was finished a little bit before Macey. Bex and Liz went shopping before us. I thought they would be back by now but who cares.

I looked into the long mirror hanging against the end of Liz and Macey's bunk bed. I looked amazing in a peach colored tight crop top made all out of lace, a white bra underneath, SUPER short distressed dark wash denim short shorts, and white Converse All-Star high tops. I had white dangly feather earrings, a white pearl bracelet and matching anklet, and a white heart locket that has a picture of my girls and me.

Macey and I grabbed our cross-body bags and car keys before walking out of our dorm and into the sweet antique looking Gallagher Academy hallway. We walked through the Grand Hall and outside into the fresh air. The wind blew against my caramel brown hair in a braided bun with curled wisps. My natural makeup made me feel confident as I drove to the mall.

Macey and I walked inside the most expected place Bex and Liz would be at. They were looking around the store when both of their eyes laid on a pair of pink canvas shoes with black polka dots. They raced to get there, grabbing it at the same time, shrieking, "Does this come in a size seven?!"

They tugged at the shoe pulling it back and forth, and back and forth. The store manager came out and yelled, "Woah, woah, woah! What is the matter?"

Bex said through gritted teeth, "I saw a pair of canvas shoes, looked at them, and all the sudden, the bulldozer wearing purple raced towards me and started pulling at the shoe!"

I rolled my eyes. Bex and Liz didn't even notice that Macey and I were raising our eyebrows standing in the doorway. Macey's hands were on her hips and my arms crossed over my chest.

I cleared my throat and Bex and Liz looked our way. Macey was the first to speak. "We leave you two, to get something you like, and you fight over the same pair of shoes!"

The manager looked our way. "Are you related to these girls?"

Before Macey could say no, I quickly spoke up. "Yes, this one is my daughter," I pointed to Liz. "And my friend here is that girl's babysitter for her younger brother." I said pointing to Macey and then Bex. "Those two girls who got in a fight are cousins."

Macey, Bex, and Liz quickly nodded. Macey turned to them sternly, "Now say you're sorry for fighting over a pair of shoes and for making the manager look bad!"

Bex and Liz said sorry quietly and walked out of the store with us. Macey and I pretended to scold them until we were out of the shoe store's sight. Bex and Liz looked relieved and silently thanked us.

I rolled my eyes at them. "You so owe us. We saved your butts!"

Bex and Liz thanked us once more. Macey smiled. "Now that that's done, let's go shopping!" Macey squealed and ran towards the direction of Victoria's Secret. She was fast, considering she was wearing 6 inch high-heeled boots.

I laughed and raced after Macey, with Bex and Liz hot on my heels. Once we entered the store, Macey almost went crazy, running around the underwear section. She squealed not once, not twice, but three times as she chose just about every single lacy underwear she could find.

Bex and Liz walked over to the purses area which left me alone. I walked over to the T-Shirt area and smiled. I got a top with cold shoulder sleeves that said, "Be your-selfie". I chose a sweatshirt with ¾ sleeves that was red and said #Fashionista on it. I walked over to the other sections and soon met up with Bex as we went to the cash register area.

None of us were surprised when we saw Macey with a mountain of clothes, flirting with the man at the register and telling him to be careful with the underwear. Bex, Liz, and I rolled our eyes and went to a different cash register, got our clothes bag, and waited for Macey.

It takes about an hour for Macey to pay all her things. When Bex, Liz and I finished, Macey had only did a small dent in her clothing mountain.

We all laughed as we saw Macey flirt with him some more. "When I put on this bra, I will think of you."

After an hour had passed Macey had thirty full Victoria's Secret bags. While Bex, Liz, and I only have three.

I cracked a joke up about Macey's flirting. "Nice romance you did there with the guy at the register."

Bex and Liz cracked up laughing. Macey rolled her eyes and groaned. "Laugh all you want. I get bored waiting at their register for an hour!"

"But really? When I put this bra on, I will think of you." Bex said, doing a Macey impersonation before cracking up.

We went to five more stores before going back to Gallagher Academy. You might wonder why we went to town without any teachers or something other than shopping to do.

Well the answer is very simple. This is the girls and my last week of being a junior! Hip, hip, hooray! We finished our finals a couple weeks ago, and get some free time for the rest of the school year. I love the last week of school so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**I gotta tell you. I'm tired. It's only like 9:30! I'm pooped! Well… I want this to be my longest chapter ever. #Tired**

**Read my darlings….. READ…. Mwahahahahahahaha**

CPOV

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I walked inside Gallagher Academy. We walked up to our dorm room and set down all our bags. Macey, unlike every other girl in this school, had an excuse for having the biggest closet out of all the closets!

We all put our new clothes and accessories put up and then just got comfortable and lazy. Liz was typing Fanfiction for Twilight furiously on her computer, Bex was modeling her new clothes to Macey, and me, well, I just watched DudePerfect (awesome YouTube channel CHECK IT OUT RIGHT NOW! Well maybe not right now. Watch it RIGHT AFTER YOU FINISH THIS CHAPTER!) and other YouTube videos, while lying on my comfortable top bunk.

After a while I put in my wireless blue headphones and listened to my favorite song right now. "In Your Pocket" by Maroon 5. Around dinner time, the girls and I walked over to the Grand Hall. We had to change back in our uniforms, but luckily, Macey sent us to Fashion Boot Camp last summer, so us girls knew what we were talking about when it came to fashion!

Did I mention Macey made us run 5 STICKING MILES IN 8 INCH HEELS!?

Macey was wearing a white button-down blouse tucked into a SHORT red plaid pleated skirt, black fishnet tights, black lace up knee boots, and a black blazer. Her hair was in a high ponytail, wearing a light coat of black eyeliner and red lipstick.

Liz was wearing a white button-down blouse tucked into a pink plaid pleated skirt, (Trying say that five times fast! CHALLENGE) white Converse All-Star low tops, and a cropped pink cardigan from American Eagle. Her hair was in a side braid and she had natural makeup.

Bex was wearing a white button-down blouse tucked into a black pleated plaid skirt, black combat boots, and a black Gallagher Academy zip up hoodie. Her hair was in a very complicated Dutch braid and she had smoky eye, black eyeliner, and light pink lip gloss.

I was wearing a white button-down blouse tucked into a SHORT navy plaid pleated skirt, (Macey cut all my skirts while I was sleeping) navy high tops, and a navy vest with the Gallagher Crest over my heart. My hair was still in the braided bun and curled wisp with black eyeliner and hot pink lipstick.

We all sat down at the table and ate amazing food. We had dessert and talked and gossiped. We had a great dinner!

After we finished eating, we walked up to our dorm and changed into comfortable pajamas. Which for all us girls meant lacy bra and underwear, silky white, see-through waterfall cardigan.

We all sat down in the corner of our dorm that had a fluffy white rug, four fluffy tie-dye beanbags, a black TV stand. 30 movies. Huge TV.

We started watching Insurgent. (It came out today!)

After the movie, we were really tired and went to bed. Well Macey and I did. Bex was making sure that Liz made calculations on what percent chance guys would like her new clothes. Childish right?

At about 10:00a.m. We woke up. We yawned and stretched.

I walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. I get dressed and did my makeup, as well as the other girls.

But all the sudden, over the intercom, a voice says, "Will Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Elizabeth Sutton make their way to Headmistress Morgan's office? Thank you."

The girls and I shared looks. I wonder what my mom wanted.

**Well... I let you guys down. This was my shortest chapter ever. BOOOO! R&amp;R. Peace out, gurl scout!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Do everything that's positive! BE AMAZING and read this chapter!**

**READREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREAD**

CPOV

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I walked out of our dorm, and into Headmistress Morgan's office. There my mom was, just talking with Mrs. Buckingham. "Patricia, could you go get Joe for me?"

Mrs. Buckingham nodded and walked outside. Mom turned to look at us. "Girls, this starts in your senior year, but Joe and Patricia both agreed that you should do something special. Not that you girls are in trouble, but you won't be going to Gallagher for your senior year."

"MOM!" I yelled. "Why?! We won't get the highest honor of being a Gallagher Girl. The diploma!"

My mom shook her head. "It isn't like that at all. You are going to Lincoln Boarding School for a good cause. A teenage boy is at risk from being kidnapped. He doesn't know anything at all yet. Just pretend y'all are normal girls going to high school.

"He is popular from what I hear, so just try to socialize with him, follow him without him thinking that you're a stalker. Make sure he doesn't get hurt! At the end of the year, if you pass, you get your Gallagher Diplomas."

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I jumped up and down and squealed. "OMG, I am so in charge of packing!" Macey yelled.

Joe walked in. "I can see you ladies are excited about this mission. You ladies are all going to Cammie's grandma's house over the summer and leaving on August 5 to go to Sacramento, California. Take this seriously!"

SKIP TO GRANDMA MORGAN ;);););););););););););););););););););););););););)

I hugged Grandma Morgan and smiled. All the other girls smiled and hugged Grandma and Grandpa Morgan. Bex and I went to go horseback riding with Grandpa. Macey refused because she was wearing a brand new mini skirt and Liz went with us for a while…. Before falling off the horse and tripped over herself, rolling down a hill, and landing in a river.

When it was almost time for dinner, we came in and took showers. I changed into SHORT red and white vertical stripes shorts, a blue tee with a cupcake graphic that said Love, Sprinkle, and Cupcakes.

The girls and I walked over the dining room. We had an amazing lasagna and mac and cheese dinner. For dessert we had grandma's very own apple pie!

We ate dinner and chatted a while. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I volunteered to clean up and started clearing the table. Grandpa Morgan went to the garage to repair Grandma Morgan's sewing machine. Grandma Morgan went to the study to do some tax returns.

After clearing the table, Liz started doing the dishes, Macey was dusting, Bex was doing the hand-wash dishes, and I was drying the dishes. After we finished our chores we unloaded the dishwasher and put up the dishes.

We went to my room, which was the most decorated of all of them. Macey, Bex, and Liz started decorating theirs. Grandpa said that they could come her any summer and have that room.

Mine was full of electric blue wallpaper and hardwood floors. Cammie had the nice white wood queen size bed with purple sheet and white bed side tables. It had starry rugs and posters of famous people.

We all sat down on the rug and gossiped. Today was a great first day at Grandma's!

After a few weeks, a month had past and it was July! July 4th was only in a couple days, and the girls and I were very festive. Be bought some classic fireworks, but Liz made custom fireworks. We all changed up our rooms and made it July 4th!

We had red, white, and blue striped walls, our wall lights had blue stars with red trim painted on them. We had American flag rugs, our bedding was festive.

When July 4th came, we all went to the Town hall with 5 wagons full of fireworks. We all dressed festively which completed the whole look.

Macey was wearing a black shirt with a RED, WHITE, AND BLUE graphic, skinny jeans, and espresso brown lace up knee boots. Her hair was in a ponytail with a red, white and blue polka-dot bow. Her makeup was light blue eyeshadow, white eyeliner, and blood red lipstick.

Bex had on a blue tee with the American flag graphic, knee distressed denim shorts, and black high tops. Her hair was straightened making it long. It was in a waterfall braid with red, white, and blue little sparkles in her hair. She had the same makeup as Macey.

Liz had a red dress on that was surprisingly short for Liz's taste, blue flats, and a white purse. Her hair was wavy and tide back. She had a white clip on. With the same makeup as Macey.

I on the other hand, had a cropped white tank with a red star with blue trim, SHORT red and white striped denim fringe distressed shorts, sparkly blue belt, black lace up gladiator sandals. My hair was slightly curled. I had a red white and blue ribbon tied into a bow. My makeup was the same as Macey's.

We all had so much fun! We set four colorful and bright blankets down on the nice, cool grass. We had some snacks and shared funny jokes. We laughed with each other and gossiped. When it was time to set out the fireworks, Liz started with a classic one. When it popped, it came into the shape of a heart. Liz quickly did a custom firework hat when it popped it spelled Macey.

After quickly doing the fireworks, it looked like Macey's name was in the heart. Macey squealed and jumped up and down. We had so much fireworks and we caught almost everyone in the park looking at them.

Around 3:00 in the morning we went back to Grandma and Grandpa's house. We walked in very quietly, and tip-toed into our rooms. We went to bed that night in a very festive mood!

**Hey guys! Not the biggest chapter, but long enough right? Hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter took me three tries, but I think I got it this time! Hope you like it!**

CPOV

I woke up with a headache. I had fuzzy images of what happened last night. There was fireworks, lot of uncontrollable giggling, taking a couple shots of beer and making out with strangers. My head was pounding as I slowly got out of bed.

I smelled like beer so I decided to take a shower. I grabbed a cute outfit and a clean towel before going into the bathroom. I undressed and hopped in the tub. I rubbed a bar of soap against the curves of my body. I moaned in pleasure.

After using shampoo and conditioner, I walked out of the shower and toweled my body. I dried my hair and clipped it back as I put on my clothes.

I changed into a loose and flowing cropped red knit sweater with ¾ sleeves; SHORT black distressed shorts with sparkly back pockets; red high tops.

I unclipped my hair and let it fall loosely on my shoulders. I brushed it which made my hair go to the middle of my back. I straightened it and put it in a high ponytail. I placed a red bow on top of the elastic.

I grabbed a makeup pouch and unzipped it. I put on a dusty red eye shadow, winged out black eyeliner, mascara, rosy blush, and red lipstick.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. I went over to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Granma Morgan and Grandpa Morgan were at the table having bacon and eggs with coffee. I got myself a plate and put bacon and eggs on it.

I opened the nice two door fridge and pulled a half-gallon of orange juice out and set it on the counter. I opened a cabinet and pulled a glass out. I filled it with orange juice and put the half-gallon back in the fridge. I opened a drawer and pulled out a fork.

I walked into my room to eat when I saw the other girls already eating and sitting on the fluffy beanbags and laughing.

Macey looked over in my direction. "Where have you been? We were looking for you before breakfast was ready."

"In the shower," I replied. I sat down on a furry saucer chair and faced it to the girls. "Are you excited to go to California and see what guy we're supposed to protect?"

That comment received Macey, Bex, and Liz chattering excitedly about the trip. "I bet he's a super cool scientist!" "He's definitely going to be a fighter!" "I bet he's hot!"

I laughed at my best friends. "We should hurry up eating breakfast and start packing. We don't want to be late! And BTW you know the guy we're protecting isn't a spy!"

As the girls finished eating and got up, I looked at their outfits. Macey was wearing a lavender shirt; overall shorts with lace pockets; and lavender Vans. She had green eyeshadow, mascara, and light pink lip gloss. Her hair was pushed back a light green hair clip.

Bex was wearing dark-wash skinny jeans with chains; a dark purple tank top, a cropped and fringed black leather jacket; dark purple high heeled boots. She had black feather earrings and a black choker necklace. Her hair was curled and held back by bobby pins. She had smoky eye and dark purple lipstick.

Liz was wearing a light pink dress and black sneakers. Her hair was loose and wavy. She had a pink pearl necklace and matching earrings.

I went to another corner of my room and pulled out my boxes. I propped it up on my bed. I walked into my big closet and started pulling some shirts off the rods. Macey, Bex, and Liz parted their ways as they went to their own rooms to start packing.

After I finished with my shirts, I moved onto the bottoms and then the shoes, and then the outerwear. After the clothes were done, I moved onto the accessories. I carefully picked up a yellow picture frame with Macey, Bex, Liz, and I surfing in the Bahamas. I set it down in a box with precious care. After I finished packing my room looked bare.

I called in a big moving truck after the girls finished packing. We loaded everything in the truck and we gave it an address to go to.

I hugged Grandma and Grandpa Morgan goodbye before the girls and I drove to the airport. We packed airplane bags with our electronics and books and music and such.

We boarded the plane! We had first class tickets! Liz was sitting in the window seat, I was sitting in the middle and a very handsome guy was on the aisle seat. He looked so familiar! I quickly pulled out our mission file and looked back up at the guy. HE WAS THE ONE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT! I guess he went to Nebraska over the summer two!

I decided that if I wanted to protect him, I would have to become friends with him. I put on my best smile and turned to him. "Hi! I'm Cammie! What's your name?"

He turned to me and smiled. "I'm Zach. I was in Nebraska over the summer on my Aunt and Uncle's ranch. I live in Sacramento though."

"That's so cool! For my junior year I went to a boarding school in Virginia, but over the summer I go to Nebraska to visit my Grandparents at their farm! I'm gonna live in Sacramento and go to school at Lincoln Boarding School with my three best friends!"

He smiled. "Awesome! I go to Lincoln Boarding School! It's like we have so much in common!"

I nodded and smiled. I remembered in his casefile that it said one of his likes were football. "I love football! I wish I could play in the Powder Puff League, but oh well…"

He laughed. "I was star quarterback all through high school. In middle school I was into baseball."

I laughed with him. I also remembered that on his casefile it said he likes cheerleader girls. "I wish I could play football, but the closest I can get to the field is cheerleader. I was captain at my old school throughout high school."

He seemed amazed. "I happen to love cheerleaders!" We both smiled and laughed. I looked over at Liz who was slightly snoring and a book was covering her face. I looked back at Zach and smiled even more if that was possible.

All the sudden my hands were clinging to his hair and hands clasped around my back. We were making out…Extreme version.

As we kissed his tongue asked for its entrance. I allowed it and let it roam around. For a while, Zach led trails of kisses all the way down my neck. His breath was warm against my skin and my control totally snapped.

My hands wandered around his muscles and abs. He started kissing my lips harder. We snapped back to reality as the intercom blasted 3 more hours until arrival.

Zach and I laughed and we played a bunch of games while we waited. When we had about one hour left an attendance lady walked down the aisle passing out sodas and little bags of peanuts. Zach and I both got a Sprite and sipped on it for a while. When we descended and landed, Zach and I hugged and our lips brushed against each other.

Zach grabbed his things and walked off winking at me and smirking. I smiled to myself as I woke up Liz, Macey, and Bex. We got our things and walked off the plane and into the airport. I was laughing and telling my friends about how I was sitting next to the guy we were protecting and pretending to have everything in common with him. I also blurted out that we made out!

We drove a cab to our house and waited for the moving truck to get here. I giggled whenever I thought of Zach. Ohhhh…..

ZPOV

I hopped aboard the plane after saying goodbye to Aunt and Uncle Gibson. I sat down next to a hot girl who was texting someone on her phone. She looked up at me and then back down. Suddenly she grabbed a file and looked a something. She stashed it back in her bag and looked up at me.

We started talking and I realized how much I had in common with her. She loved football almost as much as I did. I love cheerleaders! She was one!

After that was a blur. We were making out with her hands in my hair and my hands wrapped around her waist. We played games but we departed when the plane ride ended.

4 words…BEST PLANE RIDE EVER!

**Hope you liked it, loved it, favorited it, followed it, reviewed it, showed it to your friends. Have an amazing day and eat a cupcake…..with sprinkles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in almost two months, but life has been crazy since it's almost summer! A couple days ago was my 2 month Fanfiction anniversary, and I decided that I would celebrate on the last day of school, by going to Six Flags Fiesta Texas with my besties and just have some fun time! Here is chapter 5!**

CPOV

I jumped into the limo after making my way through the busy airport. The moving van was not too far behind us, and we were going to the new house. Liz wouldn't be going to the boarding school and would be keeping watch of the house, and Macey coming every other week home.

I got bored on the long drive to the house and fell asleep. I dreamed of the boy I met on the airplane and how he was my target. Love could be dangerous or life-saving for a spy. Let's just hope this was life-saving.

In my dream, Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were watching Zach out of the corner of our eye, but turned for a second and then looked back and couldn't find Zach. We couldn't find him ever again. And everyone blamed me. The spies were driving me to my execution when the car stopped and doors opened, shoving me and jerking me.

I woke up with a start and realized the shoving and jerking from my dream had actually been from Macey and Bex. "We're here, sleepy. Get your bags out of the limo, the moving van's almost here. I need you to help Liz look for a good secret place in the big backyard. Come back in around thirty minutes," Bex said, before grabbing her duffel from the trunk, swaying her hips dramatically as she walked up the driveway to the large house.

I slumped my shoulders as I hopped out of the car, grabbed my pink duffel bag and suitcases from the trunk and carried them up the driveway. I led Liz through the backyard and saw a small hut made out of twigs and grass far, far away. It was, thank goodness, still on our property. I led Liz through the tall grass and trees, until we finally landed on a burnt orange colored stone area with a little oval shaped pond and a small waterfall.

The hut was very old. Liz decided to lean into it and the hut crashed down- but not as hard as Liz. Liz quickly stumbled up and mumbled, "I'm okay," before straightening her clothes and looking around.

I nodded my improvement of the place and cleared out the material that was used for the hut. I grabbed some things and started making a sturdy, wooden hut, very quickly. I finished all the walls. I made a bow and arrow out of sharp sticks and rocks before killing a deer. I skinned it and cleaned the fur before hanging it over the door way.

I went inside and lit some torches and hung them on the wall. I cleaned the floor of the hut and put other furs of animals on the floor. I made a sturdy wooden bench full of furs and a wooden table with spy magazines and notebooks.

Liz and I walked out of the hut and back over to the driveway. The moving van was pulling in. I helped unload some of the boxes and furniture. When everything was unpacked, the moving van backed out of the driveway and out of the neighborhood.

Liz decided to take on the basement with Bex. The basement would be a secret place. We just had make a few arrangements. Macey and I would do the first floor. Which would be a main floor, where people would come in and visit.

We walked through the front door and turned to our left, then going left from there down to a long hallway. To our right, on the floor was some wooden floorboards in a large box shape. We lifted it up and saw a long tube slide going down.

I thanked spies who made this house long ago silently before sliding in, Macey, Bex, and Liz following me. The drop was long, and I heard Macey and Bex mumbling curses at how this was a terrible tube.

I rolled my eyes and saw a faint light. "Almost there, guys." A couple seconds later, we were thrown out of the tube and into a hard, cement floor. Bex cursed again before getting up to her feet and dusting herself off.

I got up and caught Liz before she ran into a hard wall. Macey finally got out of the tube and she looked around. "Wow. The spies who made this place were awesome…"

I looked around and saw that the cement floor was clean and polishes, the walls were a clean blue paint, devices with things lined up all over the wall, a long table with four computer spaced evenly and four work areas and four large black desk chairs. There was a black room with a small rectangular window was on the far wall, leading into the interrogation room.

The interrogation room had the same polished cement floor, but dusty black walls. There was a measure going up to 7 feet on the far wall and a small, dirty peach colored table with a black desk chair behind it. There was a filing cabinet behind the desk with the key to it on top. Macey opened it and there were files as think as a foot in there.

Liz was in awe of the basement. She loved everything about it. Especially all the devices and electronics in the main room. I was the only one who took big interest in the interrogation room. I knew there was something else to go with it.

While the girls were looking through the tracking system to find where Zach lived, I opened the biggest file and looked through it. It was about a girl named Catherine Goode. I read through it and was shocked at the information I found.

_Subject: Catherine Madeline Goode_

_Spouse: James Robert Goode_

_Children: Zachary Noah Goode, Addison Kelly Goode_

_Murdered: Matthew Morgan- helped with Joe Solomon, Allysa Bent- helped with Jimmy Zasper_

_Next Target: Cameron Ann Morgan- daughter of Matthew Morgan, Codename: Chameleon_

_LASTEST CRIME: Killing innocents in a small town_

I closed the folder, my eyes bulging at the file, mouth hanging open. "Guys, I found some information that might mean something. Bex rolled her eyes as she walked into the interrogationg room, followed by a sad Liz and a bored Macey. They were obviously unhappy about leaving the cool things in the lab, especially Liz.

Bex slumped into a chair on the other side of the table. She yawned before stretching and mumbling, "I've been in the spy business for years. Information that's actually useful doesn't just appear in our house. Take it from a professional."

Macey grumbled and grabbed the folder, sitting in the chair next to Bex. Liz looked over Macey's shoulder, reading the folder, her eyes suddenly became full of shocked emotions. Bex just had her eyes closed, mouth in a smirk, waiting for Macey to say, 'Bex is right. This isn't useful.'

Macey smiled at me and turned to Bex. "Bex! OMG this is REALLY GOOD INFO!" Bex turned her smirk into a frown in a millisecond and looked at the folder in Macey's hands.

"I don't get it! This house hasn't been used in over 100 years, and yet files from stuff happening not too long ago."

"The furniture," I stated, thinking about the way the house looked when we first came in.

"What about it?" Liz asked, leaning against the table before her hands slipped and she fell on the floor. She picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"It was polished, freshly polished. The smell of lemon was strongly on the wood. There was a lit apple pie scented candle in the living room…" I trailed off thinking about the foyer of the house. "There was also a trophy from a soccer tournament last year on the table in the foyer."

"Somebody has DEFINTELY been here the last hundred years as far as I'm concerned," Bex summed up. "I think we should go pick bedrooms now. We located Zach's house, it's about a ten minute walk, and we could use the exercise. We can go there tomorrow to stake his house out, maybe slip in tonight, look around."

I shook my head. "Teenage boys tend to stay up late in the summer. We can hack into his emails and see if he's going anywhere tonight. If not, we can go there. But I think we should wait until tomorrow."

"I agree with Cammie," Macey said. "Now let's go pick our bedrooms. I call first pick."

"Second," I chirped.

"Third," Bex grumbled.

Liz just looked at us stumped. Finally after realizing what we had done, she opened her mouth to say something but closed angrily.

We walked into the lab and we climbed a long rope up a vertical tube. In the ceiling. Once all of us had gotten up, Macey went upstairs and chose a cozy room with lots of cool things already inside. I went up next, choosing the biggest one with only a couple of cool things.

Bex went up and chose the one that had a couple of cool things and a tiny room, Liz getting the one with no cool things and fairly small.

Macey was helping Bex with her room which left me with Liz. I walked over to her room and decided to paint the walls a light, sky blue. The room was L-shaped, and I decided to take the separate part and make it the desk area. I wanted the area to pop, so I painted green diagonal lines on the walls. The I put in her white desk, and put her green laptop pad on, putting her laptop over it, and her wireless mouse next to it.

In the far right corner of the desk, I put a green organizer system on. In one section, I put mechanical pencils, color-coded by Liz's command. In another section, I put coded paper clips, in another, extra staples, than a green pencil box that held #2 pencils, a gum eraser, glue sticks and a thing of clear scotch tape.

In the far left corner of the desk, I put a magazine holder in, putting in fun magazines Liz would definitely read. Nerdy to Glam, Make Your Music YOU, E=MC_2_.Chic, Glasses Anyone? and Sugar Coated.

I put a big custom poster Bex, Macey, and I made Liz for her birthday over her desk.. It showed Liz all dolled-up by Macey, wearing a SHORT and strapless pink dress, slightly puffing out under the high waist. She was sitting in a flower garden, a trellis full of lilies behind her. She was sitting on a white bench, ankles crossed, and smiling. A bush full of bright white roses were next to the bench. Her shoes were white shoes with pink 3-inch wedges. Her sun-kissed blonde hair was in secure, tight curls. She had a crown of pink roses on. In the bottom right corner, was 'Elizabeth Sutton" in fancy cursive pink letters.

I put a small corkboard with green edges and green ribbon on the side wall. The green ribbon were in crisscrossed X's. The ribbon held pictures of Liz, Macey, Bex, and I, certificates, and prize ribbons and bows.

I put a green and white chevron rug in the center of the room. I tucked a cushiony, green desk chair under the desk and put a fuzzy green pillow in the chair.

I set the white bed on the far side of the room. It was a queen size and I put green and pink bedding on it. I put a green mat on either sides of the bed, as well as white bedside tables. They had books and lamps and an alarm clock and other pencils and Liz's diary.

I hung another big custom poster I made personally from Liz after she helped me with some complicated assignments at school. It was Liz, you couldn't see the top of her head. Her sun-kissed blonde hair was straight, hanging loosely against her shoulders. She was wearing a white blouse, the top buttons un-done, a short pink pleated plaid skirt, the poster stopping at her knees. You could see Liz's small nose and glossy pink lip. One hand was on her hip, the other holding an apple to her lips.

I hung other pictures and poster, and got really tired. I had finished Liz's room, but not mine. I decided to just sleep in my bed as it is. I changed into grey sweatpants and a neon yellow baggy T-Shirt. I climbed on top of the bed with just the mattress and a pillow I pulled out of my suitcase.

Today was a long day, but I'm SURE tomorrow will be longer. TRUST ME.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been busy, but that is no excuse to leave my fellow fan gurls. ANYWAYS, here is chap 6**

CPOV 

I woke up very uncomfortable. I had a bad dream about the mission again. They were starting to scare me. I hopped out of bed and went downstairs. I had an apple I packed in my duffel as well as a little chocolate milk box.

A few minutes later, Bex came down the stairs, wearing a lacy black bra and underwear set, and a see through silk nightgown. I could tell that Bex and Macey had been up all night doing Bex's room.

Bex stumbled over to her duffel bag on the floor and pulled out a mini cereal box and chocolate milk box. She nodded a hello at me and yawned. "Hey Cam, long night for your room right?"

I shook my head. "Long night for Liz's room. I didn't even get to mine. I was so tired I couldn't even change into my usual pajamas. But Liz's room is UH-MAZING! You should check it out later."

Bex tiredly nodded. "Will do." Bex started walking back upstairs. "Wanna check mine out. It's Macey approved. Let's just hope Liz's room is." She playfully winked at me and motioned me to follow her. On our way up, Liz was walking downstairs. She thanked me again for the room.

I smiled at her. Bex walked into Liz's room and smiled. She looked at the custom posters we made for Lizzie. "Nice touch," she said pointing at the green diagonal stripes of paint around the desk area. She smiled at the bedding and the cozy feeling of the room. "This is DEFINITELY Bex approved."

I tanked her and we went over to Bex's room. It was DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS! I was about to faint. The floor was a light wood color, the walls were red with fancy blacks swirls. It was a large rectangle shape Next to the door, was a picture I made for bex after she helped me get some moves right for P&amp;E. It showed winter, well Bex in London at winter time. It was Christmas Eve and Bex was figure skating. She invited me to come with her and I, of course, excepted.

I had Bex in a black fishnet tights, a long-sleeve red dress with white fuzz at the end of the dress and the tips of the sleeves. It was a V-Neck. The dress went to her mid-thigh and had a high waist with white fuzz around it. She her a black leather jacket on and a red and white Santa hat on. She was in the middle of an amazing twirl, but was facing the camera when I took the picture. There was snow falling in the background and it was beautiful. On the bottom right corner of the poster was 'Rebecca Baxter' in fancy red cursive letters.

Next to the poster was Bex's closet door. It was a walk-in closet. The walls were full of shelves with shoes and cute red and black teddy bears. There was a dresser and a mirror. It was beautiful.

Bex had an amazing room with all her bed and desk stuff and things. I wish I could explore her room more but I had to go do my room. I walked over to my room and put some music on.

Mine, like Liz's was an L-shape, but I put the separate area, which was much bigger than Liz's, as the bed area. The room had nice white floor boards and a gorgeous purple wall color. The separate bed area had a gorgeous lavender with realistic white roses wallpaper.

In the bed area, I put a white queen size bed with a huge headboard and no backboard in. There was dark purple bedding and lavender stuffed teddy bears on the bed. I put two white bedside tables on both side of the bed. They both had clear lamps with dark purple lamp covers. On one of them was a black tissue box and on the other a phone dock that triples as a speaker and charger and alarm clock.

I put in a white end-of-bed trunk and put diaries and more journals and notebooks. I put my new textbooks in my white backpack. I had my new supplies in there as well. I put a large white desk on the far wall with a hutch. It had pictures of the girls and I and a nice smelling candle and a few good memories. On the wall next to the desk was a custom poster that Macey had made for me after I helped her organize her closet after a shopping spree, which basically meant buying Macey a bigger closet and putting everything into there.

The custom poster showed me in the fall. I was walking through Central Park while I was looking for the subject on a mission in New York. There was a small road path and fallen leaves that were brightly orange and red. On either side of the road path were trees with brightly yellow, orange, and red leaves.

I was dress in black leggings, brown shorts, a black baby doll top, a large tan trench coat with polished black buttons, and laced up ankle boots. My hair was straight and I wore a red beanie hat and I had red lipstick and a mix of orange and yellow glittery eyeshadow. I was smiling widely, looking into the road ahead of me. On the bottom right corner of the poster was 'Cameron Morgan' in fancy yellow cursive letters.

On another wall was a door to my closet, hanging on that door was a large mirror. In the closet was a wide white dresser. On top of it were pictures, a pretty green jewelry box, full of priceless jewelry, postcards from famous places, and my old homecoming sash from sophomore year.

I had two bars on one wall, hanging my clothes. On top of each bar was a large shelf that held things like my diamond encrusted suitcases, a bin full of old books from last year's reading list, a bin full of extra blankets, and a large bin full of holiday room decorations.

Hanging above the dresser on the wall was another custom poster that Bex and Macey made for me helping them by lending them some cash for lunch at SeaWorld when we were on a mission about a marine biologist being a double agent between the COC and the M16.

It was the first day of summer, and I was at a waterpark, feeling great. I was about to go on the scariest water slide they had. I was wearing a strapless pink bikini and grey flip-flops. My hair was in a perfect ponytail, but soaked from my previous ride. I was in front of the water slide's sign and was smiling. There was a green towel draped over my shoulders and bubbles were flying around the air. In the bottom right corner was 'Cameron Morgan' in fancy blue cursive letters.

On the other side of the wall was a door that lead into the attic, or one of the many entrances to the attic, but that's for another chapter. I went back into the main room and put in a big dark purple rug. I had little knick-knacks around the room, and a big filing cabinet I spray-painted white was next to the desk. I put in the file about Zach and some other important case files about every mission I've been on. I secretly put the file about Catherine Goode in as well. It took a long time to get my room done and it was almost lunch-time.

I changed into a black tank-top, a large baggy pink hoodie, grey jeggings, and combat boots. I walked out the door of my bedroom and went downstairs. I went to the entrance of the basement, but saw a flurry of jet-black and sun-kissed hair go down the tube. "I guess Macey and Liz are doing something. Might as well find out.

I quietly went down the tube. I stopped myself before I could fly out and heard Macey thumbing around a file at her desk in the lab. Liz was looking over her shoulder. Macey stopped at a certain paper at smiled. "This is big," she said quietly.

She handed the paper to Liz and Liz picked it up wearing gloves. She ran it over to a system and typed furiously on a computer. "Now we are gold," Liz whispered to the screen, seeing what popped up.

Macey put the paper back into the file and took the file into the interrogation room. She came back with no file. She was panicky. "It isn't there! We have to tell Cam! She'll flip!" Macey fell to her knees and sobbed.

I frowned. I climbed up the tube and out into the first floor. I walked over to the living room and plopped onto the sofa. I reached for the remote but a very manicured hand beat me to it. I looked up and saw Macey. "Hey Mace, I was about to watch some Gossip Girl. Wanna join me?"

Macey had tear marks and smeared mascara and eyeliner from crying. "A file, the file you found about Catherine Goode, it's stolen! We can't find it anywhere!"

I breathed in a sigh of relief. "Mace, I took that file up into my room to look at it, I was to tired after Liz's room to bring it down and I was going to look at it after lunch."

Macey's sad face turned to anger. "You could've told the girls and me!"

"Macey, why were you in the basement in the first place? Someone else was there. You said WE can't find it anywhere. What were you and somebody else doing there in the first place?"

Macey anger than turned to sadness. Her lower lip quivered and a tear streamed down her cheek. "Liz. Liz said she-she noticed that Catherine Goode was a kidnapper. She left ransom notes and a picture of her torturing the victim. She didn't want that to happen to you. So she called me while she was looking around the lab and she found a strand of red hair on the equipment. She started freaking out and started running DNA tests but none of them gave a clear signal.

"She though that it could be Catherine's hair, but we didn't know what Catherine looks like. We also noticed that your mom stopped paying for this mission. We did some research together and it came to our attention that there was a $2,000,000 reward for just the looks of Catherine, up to date. We couldn't find anything until it came to our attention that we should search around here. Zach's here so Catherine must be here. We went to go get a file, see if that gave us a picture and then…." Macey's voice cracked. "I saw a shadow, a girl with long frizzy hair in a ponytail, a gun in her hand and it looked like she was wearing fancy black wear. I then took my mind off of that and opened the filing cabinet. When it was gone I thought that shadow had taken it. "

Macey burst into tears, turned, and ran up the stairs. Liz was in the kitchen, probably heard Macey talking. Liz walked out of the kitchen and peaked a look at me. I was staring at her. I then saw what Liz was wearing and what differences she had. She almost looked like a different person.

"I'm so, so sorry, Cam," Liz started. "It's just that I wanted to protect you. I know I should have called you and not Macey, but I didn't want you to find out about the torture and kidnapping."

I shook my head, thinking when I'm done, Liz will look the usual, and this day will be all in my head. I then looked up and Liz was exactly the same. "I just want to know somethings. First of all, what about your appearance?"

Liz was wearing something only Macey could force her in, and Macey's a grump when she moves. She had on a flowing, hot pink, strapless crop top; the shortest of all dark-wash, ripped, fringed, and sparkly shorts; hot pink open-toe high heel ankle boots.

For Liz's hair, it was almost light brown, but had sun-kissed blonde roots and tips. It was in a milkmaid braid and had curled wisps. For her make-up, smoky eye, deep red blush, BB cream, and hot pink lipstick.

Liz looked curvier and less nerdy. She looked down at herself and smirked. "You girls don't think I'm capable of being cool and pretty and a preppy girl. I'm going to do something to prove otherwise. Sleepover. Tonight. Your room. We'll talk then."

I was left with my mouth wide open. Once I got out of my state of shock, I went into the kitchen and pulled out a frozen meal from the freezer. I put it into the microwave for five minutes. While I was putting the meal on a plate, Bex walked in and started making herself a chicken pot pie.

She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Macey's a wreck for some reason. I tried talking to her, but she kept slamming the door in my face. I also saw Liz. She is freaky looking the way she does. I'm guessing she forgot to close her door and when I walked by, she was straddling a cut-out of Harry Styles. She was also kissing his cardboard lips. TRUE STORY."

I sat down on a stool next to the bar and started eating lunch. "Lizzie just wants to express herself. In a weird, weird way, I guess."

Bex breathed a laugh. "Yeah, you could say that."

**Well? What do you think? Next chapter will be up soon. It'll include the sleepover. What did you think of Liz or Macey? I'll start working on the next chapter. I'm actual writing the next one at a sleepover with my friend. She gonna help me write it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hullo my friends of fanfiction! This story I'm writing with my best friend and cousin at our sleepover, so yeah. I'll be writing most of it and she'll be pointing out ideas and stuff. **

CPOV 

I ate my lunch with Bex and talked to her about the mission. "We should definitely look into that $2,000,000 reward. The thing is, when we get a picture of her looks, who do we turn it into?" Bex asked.

I pondered the question. "We could probably go to the CIA headquarters. My fingerprints already into their database. Do you have yours in?" I waited for Bex's reply. Bex nodded a 'duh!' and smiled.

"We should go down to the basement and look into this more. Go upstairs and get that file of Catherine. I'll be in the basement gathering more information."

I nodded and rinsed my plate and glass. I went upstairs and into my room. I went over to my filing cabinet. I unlocked it and pulled the Catherine Goode file out. I locked the filing cabinet back up and went downstairs.

I walked over to the entrance to the basement and slid down the tube. I flew out, but I had practice of this, so when I flew out, my feet hit the far wall and I flipped over and landed on my feet.

I looked over the tracker device and saw an awestruck Bex. "That was bloody awesome! Anyways, I have a picture of Zach's house and I hacked into his emails and his online calendar. Take a look at your desk computer. I put it in both of ours."

I went over to my desk and sat down in the chair. I logged into my computer and opened Zach's emails. "Okay. His most recent one is to a boy named Grant Newman. Subject title is: Party tonight. The email says:

"_Dude, I got invited to Cassandra's party tonight. I'll give you the address. It's 742 Milbury Ln. Sacramento, Cali 16538. It's from 7:00p.m. to 3:00a.m. They're serving dinner and drinks. Can't wait to see you there, bro. _

"That sounds awesome!" I smiled and looked over to Bex. "I have an idea." Bex nodded me to go on. "I think Liz and I should go to this party. You and Macey can go to his house around midnight. I'll became even more buddy-buddy with Zach, make him trust me even more, give him my phone-number, all the goods."

Bex gave me a thumbs up and smile. For the next five hours, Bex and I were analyzing the file about Catherine and noticed that she indeed did have red hair with a blackish tint. Her eyes were a dark green and she had tan skin. We indeed found a picture of Catherine Goode on Zach's online calendar. He was scheduled to meet her after school on September 2nd.

I marked that day on the calendar hanging on the lab wall in big red sharpie letters. I thanked Bex for working with me and put the picture of Catherine Goode in my locked desk drawer. I climbed up the rope and landed on the main floor. I went upstairs and knocked on Liz's door. A few seconds later, Liz opened the door with one hand still on the knob and another on her phone, texting and giggling.

She looked up from her phone and looked my outfit up and down. She smirked and went back to her phone, playing Candy Crush.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I have a party for us to go to tonight. Bex and Macey are going to Zach's house and we're going to the party he's going to tonight. It starts at 7:00, or don't even bother coming out of Candy Land."

I walked over to my room and closed the door behind me. I decided to play some music and read. I hopped onto my bed and plugged my phone into the dock. I grabbed a book in my bedside table drawer called, "Christmas Joy". It was about a girl that was adopted on Christmas Eve by a grumpy serial killer who disguised himself as a funny and flirty middle-aged man. The girl's name was Elizabeth and she showed the serial killer the real way to live and everyone loved Elizabeth for helping the serial killer come soft. I'm at the part right after the serial killer pretends to come soft and then murders Elizabeth and her best friends Kim Hanks.

I finished reading the book a half hour later and decided to finally start getting ready for the party. I changed into a black bandeau top with crisscross spaghetti straps; a flowy mint skirt that went to the mid-thigh; black closed-toe 4-inch high heels. I walked over to my vanity and put on a mint-colored decorative necklace, three mint-colored bracelets, and mint earrings. I brushed my hair and waved it. I pulled the front back and pinned it with a mint bow. I grabbed my black aviator sunglasses and sparkly black cross-body purse. I put my phone, spy calendar, gum, car keys, headphones, a water bottle, and a baggy with extra bobby pins. I sprayed my hair with hairspray, put my aviator sunglasses on and flung my cross-body purse onto my shoulder. I fluffed out my hair and walked out my bedroom, locking it behind me.

I walked across the hall to Liz's door and knocked on it. Liz came out, still wearing The Outfit, and on her phone. I could tell she just redid her milkmaid braid and grabbed a black blazer, her purse full of extra contacts, her spy calendar, gum, and a baggy with extra bobby pins.

She looked up to me after losing all her lives on Candy Crush and looked me up and down. She admired my outfit and smiled at me. "I'm ready to go to the party. Let's smash this!"

I grabbed Liz's wrist and pulled her into the hallway. "Stop acting like a stuck-up snob, Liz! We don't think you aren't capable of being pretty! We are just shocked about your outfit and personality change! I'm not bringing you to the party if you keep acting like a know-it-all!"

Liz's eyes suddenly looked at her shoes. "I just wanted a guy to like me. Whether he knew what I really am or not," she mumbled.

I pulled Liz's face up to look at me. "Relationships will never work out for us. For crying out loud, we're spies! Let's just start going to the party. We have to go see Macey for outfit approval first though."

I walked downstairs and into the living room where Macey and Bex were, Liz behind me. Bex smiled at our outfits. Macey gave us a thumbs up and a smile.

I nodded and walked out the front door, locking it behind be, and walking over to an electric blue Porsche Macey got me last night. I grabbed my car keys out of my purse and unlocked the car. I hopped into the driver's seat and Liz sat down on shotgun.

I place the key in the ignition and started the car. I clipped on my seat belt, closed the car door and drove over to the address. When I got there it was 7:00 exactly. A bunch of cars were already parked around the house and loud music was playing from inside the house.

We walked out of the car and I locked it. I put the keys back into my purse and zipped the purse up. Liz and I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A beach blondie opened the door. She wore a gorgeous orange-colored strapless dress with a ruffled layer bodice, a sparkly black high-waist belt, the dress ending right under the booty and flowy strands. She had big chunky black high heels and she had large, dangly black earrings. She had rhinestones in her bracelets. Her hair was curled and had a cheetah-print bow clipped in the back. She was holding a cheetah-print pouch and had on peach-colored lipstick, blush, CC cream, and smoky eye.

She smirked at us and laughed. "Hey girls. Were you invited?" I looked at Liz and then back at the beach blondie.

"Friends of Zach Goode. Really Goode friends." I smiled at the beach blondie. I cocked my hip and Liz copied. I flipped some locks of hair over my shoulder, gently pushed the blondie aside, and walked in like I owned the place.

With Liz following me, I walked past the tons of couples making out and people dancing crazily. I walked over to the huge kitchen and saw a guy serving drinks around a bar. Liz and I sat on some barstools and waved the bartender over.

"What would you like?" The bartender tipped his baseball cap at Liz and me. I flashed him a seductive smile.

"I'll have the classic, please. Same with her," I said, pointing to Liz. He nodded and walked over to a rack, full of pre-made beers and wine. He came back in a short time, caring a bottle of Budweiser in each hand. He set it in front of us and walked over to the next group of girls looking for action.

Liz looked at me scared. She had never had a drink before, not even on the Fourth of July beck in Nebraska. I gave Liz a big and reassuring smile and open my own bottle and took a sip.

I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder. I flashed around and saw Zach. He looked amazing in a plain black button down, jeans, and black high-tops. I smiled and took my sunglasses off. "Hey," I breathed loudly.

He smiled and took my hand. "Hey. Didn't think I'd see you here. Didn't know you were even in the area."

I laughed quietly and smiled. "Well, I am. I just got here though. I was about to look to see if you were here, but I guess you found me first."

Zach laughed and guided me over to a brunette with gorgeous skin and beautiful appearance. She wore a simple and short long sleeve white dress with a lace covering unattached over the top of the dress. There were pretty cut-outs along the waist-line. She wore white pumps and pearl earrings. Her hair was up in a perfect bun and curled wisps.

She had on gorgeous make-up and a white clutch in her hands. She was simply stunning and was talking to the beach blondie that opened the door. They were giggling and the blondie was doing hand-motions of something.

Zach patted the gorgeous girl's shoulder and the girl flipped her head over. When she saw it was Zach she smiled. "Hey babe, what do you need?"

"Well, I wanted you to meet Cammie. She's a friend of mine. I met her on the plane from Nebraska to here." He turned to me and pointed at the gorgeous girl. "This is Cassandra, the host of the party. She's my girlfriend."

Cassandra muttered to herself, "Sounds like a stalker." She then looked up at me and smiled. She extended her hand and I shook it. "Well we can be BFFs. Did you come to Nebraska alone?"

I shook my head. "I have three best friends. We're about fifteen minutes from here. We're going to Lincoln Boarding School for my senior year."

Cassandra smiled slyly. "I'm going to CONTINUE going to Lincoln Boarding School for my junior year. I was captain of the cheer squad in sophomore year there."

"That's SO cool. I was captain of my school's cheer squad in my freshman and sophomore year!" I smiled with Zach, who had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Sounds like you girls are really hitting it off," Zach smiled. "Well….. Thanks Cassandra. Just want you to meet Cammie."

Zach walked us over back to the bar, were I saw a very drunk Liz making out with a nerdy looking guy, definitely unaware of what she was doing. I laughed and then turned my attention back to Zach.

"Why didn't you say you had a girlfriend, but then make out with me? That's childish!"

I grabbed my bag, put my sunglasses back on, flung the nerd from Liz, grabbed my Budweiser, grabbed Liz and stormed out of the house, knowing that Cassandra was very happy about my exit.

Liz and I had recovered from the party, and it was around 1:00. I had my coms unit in as I was changing out of my tight outfit. "Duchess, Peacock, Chameleon in."

I heard Macey's voice. "Copy that, Chameleon. Requesting back-up. I sent you Zach's address on your spy calendar."

"Roger that, Peacock. Be there in ten minutes. Over and out." I changed into a baggy black sweater, black jeggings, black knit boot socks, and black boots. I straightened my hair and pulled it back in a French braid. I put in a black headband and walked over to Liz's room. "Liz, I'm going over as back-up for Mace and Bex. Sit tight okay!" I walked downstairs after hearing Liz answer. I put on some eye black and then grabbed a black messenger bag with medical things, spy equipment, pepper spray, and some weapons just in case.

I walked outside after getting the address on my spy calendar and walked in the shadows toward Zach's house. In exactly ten minutes, I was at the driveway. I ran up quietly. Went to the side of the house, jumped over the fence and opened the side window. I quietly came in and said through my coms, "I'm in. Went through side-window. Duchess, Peacock, over."

"Copy that, Chameleon. We're in the kitchen. Make two turns to your left and then three to your right. Go quietly. You'll pass the master bedroom with Zach's dad in there."

I slid through the door stealthily and skidded to the left. I saw a door with faint snores coming from inside and quietly passed over it. I turned over to the left and then immediately to the right. I then went passed a door leading to a cellar and turned right. I made my last turn right into a kitchen and saw Bex in a Batman costume and Macey in a sparkly black dress. We all had on the eye black. I used our code to let them know it was me and then opened the messenger bag.

I gave them a baggy of bobby pins. They thanked me and went over to the study, hoping for a file of some sort. I pulled some scissors out of the bag and went over to the junk drawer.

Weirdly, it was locked, so I pulled out another bobby pin and easily picked the lock. I opened the drawer and noticed some new phone bills. I opened it up and cut the latest phone calls off with the scissors.

I found some other important mail and stuff it into my bag. I walked out of the kitchen and over to the stairs. I spoke through my coms unit. "Duchess, Peacock, I'm going upstairs. Over."

"Copy that."

I turned the corner and went up the stairs. I checked my watch, seeing that Zach would be home in about a half hour. I walked into the first door I saw and it looked to be Zach's bathroom. I went straight for the counter and opened a cabinet under the sink. There was some glass cleaner, mouthwash, an extra bottle of toothpaste, a container full of bar soaps, and some freshening spray. In the drawer above it held a picture of Zach and Cassandra, a toothpaste container, floss, hair gel, cologne, and a razor.

On the countertop was the sink, a container holding a tooth brush, more cologne and razors, and a book. I opened up a medicine cabinet and saw acne medication, some Acetaminophen, more medications, and some deodorant.

I grabbed a bristle of the tooth brush and put it into a tiny baggy. I put the baggy back into my bag and moved over to the trash can. I found catalog after catalog of PB Teen and a girlish magazines. I guess Cassandra was here a lot. I move out of the bathroom and into the next room. It looked like the guest bedroom with the mustard yellow walls, white bed with spotless yellow covers, a white bookshelf with only pictures of sunsets and random fairytale story books.

I walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, expecting to find something only as much as a pack of gum and a pocket knife, maybe even a tiny camera. I found some gum wrappers, candy, perfume and a picture of Cassandra. I guess she was here last. I opened the closet and found some empty cardboard boxes, some jeans, belts, scarfs, and a single rose dress.

I closed the closet and went over to the TV stand. I found random movies and an Xbox. I went through a bin on the stand and found some gum, blank notebook paper, and a piece of paper that was weirdly folded and looked like there was something on it. I quickly opened it and saw that there was a long number, an address in New York, and some riddle that sounded like nonsense.

I stuffed the paper into my bag moved into the hallway. I went into the next door which was most definitely Zach's room. There was a stained cream carpet and textured blue walls. There was a picture of Zach and Cassandra on a romantic getaway in Hawaii hanging on the wall.

I saw a large brown bed with grey and green plaid bedding, plain white pillow, and a brown football shaped pillow with green and grey stitching. There was a brown nightstand on either side of the bed. Both had black lamps. One with a blue tissue box, a book, a football, and a wallet. The other with a phone dock, blank sheets of paper, some guitar picks, and a stack of playing cards.

I sat on the bed and there was a sharp squeak. I quickly got off and looked under the mattress. There were large stacks of cash. (ALL Benjamin Franklins!) I heard the door swiftly open and Zach AND Cassandra's voice rang excitedly through the house. I panicked and whispered through my coms, "The Subject and his girlfriend have ARRIVED! HIDE!"

I rummaged through my bag quickly and pulled out my invisible things. I quickly set typed across a machine and set a beam of light toward me. I was invisible and untouchable as soon as Zach and Cassandra opened the door.

As soon as Zach looked at his place, he knew someone had messed with his money. He could see the tip of a stack coming out of his bed frame. I saw Cassandra push Zach unto the bed and kiss him. I stepped out of the room quietly and teleported to the front of the house with a machine in my bag. I was now visible and Macey and Bex were outside with me. We all went home and locked our cars. We didn't see Liz's pink Ferrari in its usual spot on the driveway.

"I wonder where Liz went at this hour," I chuckled to Bex, who decided it wasn't weird. I walked inside and saw broken glass.

"We got broken into! I saw a flash of red hair go down the basement, followed by to things of brunette hair and Liz's sun-kissed blonde hair. I looked behind me and saw a horrified Macey and a stiff Bex.

I waved my hand over to the basement and walked over to the basement, Bex and Macey right behind me. I signaled them to quietly follow me down the tube in our very own, invisible suit that any machine known to anything can't be seen. We quietly activated it and I stepped into the tube. I silently slid down and stopped at the edge, Macey and Bex stopping behind me. I looked over and saw a guard pointing a device toward the slide, probably trying to detect us in invisible suits. She didn't see anything on her radar and I could tell she was getting bored.

Then I saw who the guard was. She was Bex's parent's M16 friend. I guess she's a double agent. The guard's name was Cynthia Black. She moved like a Wendigo and had beautiful features. She had long brunette hair with black sparkles, flawless skin, dazzling hazel eyes, and the prettiest black laced-up combat high-heeled boots.

I stepped out of the tube and absorbed everything that I saw. Liz was tied up, her hair matted with blood, eyes filled with worry and fear. I walked over to Liz and set three fingers on her forehead, the girls and my sign of telling we're there in situations like this.

I walked back over to the tube and gave Macey and Bex the signal to come out and take out the two guards. I would take out Catherine. We got in fighting stance in front of the women. Since Macey and Bex could see through there goggles, I mouthed "Three, Two, -"

We attacked the women. Bex was going against Cynthia and she grabbed Cynthia's ankle, flipped her, and gave her the Baxter Maneuver, a move Bex made when she was seven. It wasn't that bad, but it hurt REALLY BAD!

Macey gave the other guard a quick punch in the stomach, held onto the guard's hair, flipped her over, twisted both hands back, and allowed the guard to slowly moan.

I had to use something special, so I kicked Catherine's back, shocking her. I then punched her face and used the Morgan Maneuver (Rumor has it that the Morgan Maneuver is the MOST DANGEROUS move in the book, and out of the book). Catherine crumbled to the floor in agonizing pain.

Macey, Bex, and I tied our victims up to solid metal poles. We removed every weapon and item they had and locked it up in a safe.

Now that we had tied them up and the CIA was here, putting Cynthia in a body bag, Catherine and the other guard were put on stretchers and no sympathy for either of them, and Liz was taking an hour long shower.

When everyone left, after getting a $7 million reward for turning Catherine in, of course, we were all in bad shape, especially me from fighting CATHERINE FREAKIN GOODE. I saw Zach talking outside our house with a CIA guard about something.

The CIA guard was saying, "Look kid! Tough break! That girl in the body bag, died from a heart attack in the middle of your mom and another guard broke into this house and tried stealing things, like the TV, radio, normal things a thief would try to steal. The house was empty except for a Liz Sutton when they broke in. They took her hostage and was going to torture her, when the other girls who live here got there, I think their names were Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, and Cammie Morgan. All the girls got tortured until Cammie was fighting for her life and staring kicking your mom and a guard. Then the other guard had a heart attack, Cammie called us and we rescued them of course!"

"Wait, Cammie got tortured…. She-she lives here!" Zach yelled.

I took that as my cue to walk outside, and that was difficult. I was hunched over, still in my black clothes, with a soft brown fringed blanket around me. I was coughing and moaning, very embarrassed about my appearance.

Zach apparently didn't notice and raced over to me. He hugged me carefully and smiled sadly. "Are you okay? God! You're so brave!"

I smiled sweetly. "Sorry about your mom. I wasn't being sensitive at all."

After Zach and the guard left, I went back inside and Macey was taking care of herself, making her look like an awesome model. She had just finished a shower and her hair was rapped into a lush pink towel. She wore her bright pink robe and was painting her nails black with glitter.

There was a short pink nightgown next to her, lying on the end of the chair. She looked toward me and smiled. "Sleepover time. Get ready!"

I moaned again and hobbled over to the shower. I took a refreshing one and was no longer sore. I put on a sky blue robe and brushed my hair. I blow-dried it and put it into a ponytail. I grabbed some nail polish and walked over to the living room where the girls were. We painted our nails and talked. We finally went to bed around 2:00…

**Sorry I didn't talk much about the sleepover but this chapter was getting a little TOO long. It's 4147 words! A new record! SOOO Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! Woopsie **


End file.
